RAS
by Axelanderya
Summary: "Je suis désolée, s'excusa Temari, mais quelqu'un avait coupé l'eau chaude chez moi, débranché mon réveil et crevé les roues de mon vélos." Et dire que c'était lundi...
1. La place où ne pas être

**Titre : RAS Les Rêves de l'Auteur Surmené  
Auteur: Axelanderya  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Genre: Schoolfic glauque à la fois comme les autres et différente.  
**

**Note: La Schoolfic est un genre tellement répandu qu'il est difficile d'innover, j'espère pourtant que cette fic sortira de l'ordinaire, un petit peu au moins...  
Deuxième fic, à vous de juger... **

**fanfic #2 :RAS_V3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : La place où ne pas être. **

D'un geste habile Sakura étala le rouge sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, les yeux rivés sur le miroir accroché à la porte de son casier. A côté d'elle Ino peaufinait la disposition de ses cheveux blonds. La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner mais elles prirent tout de même leur temps, après tout ce n'est pas comme si leur prochain enseignant allait être à l'heure. Elles pouffèrent de rire en voyant Hinata sortir des douches enveloppée d'une serviette, le corps grandement recouvert de peinture malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de s'en débarrasser. L'air malheureux qu'elle affichait les emplirent de satisfaction, après tout c'est elle qui était à l'origine de ces représailles. Victorieuses, Sakura et Ino fermèrent leurs casiers respectifs, attrapèrent manteaux et sacs puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie des vestiaires. Il ne resta plus que la Hyuga qui faisait de son mieux pour se calmer mais, animée de fébrilité, elle fit tomber sa brosse à cheveux à terre. Elle hurla de rage et se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs avant d'éclater en sanglots, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour être traitée de la sorte ?

'Je suis vraiment minable' songea t-elle en voyant à travers ses larmes ses deux mains en partie bleues, à l'image du reste de son corps. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de soubresauts puis, Hinata réalisa qu'elle ne portait en tout et pour tout que sa longue serviette aux couleurs du lycée et cette peinture qui contrastait avec le rouge de son visage. Moralement épuisée, elle se traîna jusqu'à son casier et allait poser la main sur son cadenas lorsqu'elle entendit une voix sortie de nulle part.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? Hum, s'il vous plaît ? " Hinata, un peu effrayée, regarda partout autour d'elle mais nulle trace d'un être vivant. D'un voix un peu hésitante elle demanda.

"Qui est là ? Où êtes-vous ? " Un casier un peu à sa gauche bougea un peu lorsqu'un poing vint le frapper de l'intérieur.

"S'il te plaît ouvre-moi, supplia une petite voix, elles m'ont enfermée." Hinata se décala et fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire sans être atteinte de folie furieuse, elle parla à un casier.

" C'est verrouillé, je n'ai pas le code, aide-moi.

- 3242" Répondit le casier. Hinata s'exécuta, défit le cadenas et ouvrit la porte avant de se reculer prudemment. Du grand casier émergea avec difficulté une fille un peu plus jeune qu'Hinata, encore en tenue de sport elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le banc et observa les longues estafilades que lui avait causé son séjour dans l'étroit casier. Elle avait du mal à se servir de l'un de ses bras, engourdi et maltraité par le métal de sa prison et du sang perlait de ses blessures. Ainsi échevelée, le visage en pleurs, Hinata avait eu du mal à la reconnaître, il s'agissait de sa nouvelle camarade de classe, arrivée parmi eux une semaine auparavant.

" Et bien, dit Hinata en se forçant à sourire, je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle de nous deux est la meilleure amie de Sakura, la concurrence est rude." L'autre sourit également, sourire bien vite transformé en grimace par la douleur.

" Je m'habille et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, de toute manière nous sommes plus qu'en retard pour le cours, même le prof doit être là, ajouta amèrement la Hyuga en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Hinata c'est ça ? S'enquit l'autre.

- Oui. Répondit Hinata en enfilant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir sur ses sous-vêtements.

- Moi c'est Ai.

- Enchantée. Je te demande pas ce que tu faisais dans ton casier, si ?" Plaisanta Hinata avant de s'en vouloir en apercevant la mine dépitée de sa nouvelle connaissance.

" Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

- J'avais perdu mon brillant à lèvres, je l'ai cherché et la porte s'est refermée sur moi par enchantement, parvint à sourire Ai entre deux larmes.

- Un maléfice rose tu veux dire... Commenta Hinata en refermant son casier, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais la réponse a été sévère."

'Quoique, je ne suis pas sûre que cette garce ait besoin de raisons.' Songea Hinata alors que les deux filles sortaient enfin des vestiaires. Les deux filles, menées par Hinata qui connaissait bien le chemin, gagnèrent l'infirmerie dans le silence. Elles frappèrent et entrèrent sans attendre de réponse et s'assirent sur deux lits voisins. L'infirmière, nommée Shizune, ne tarda pas à arriver et réprima un cri de surprise en voyant le duo. Il faut dire qu'entre l'une qui était bleue et l'autre en sang, les capillaires ayant la mauvaise habitude de se déverser au moindre trou, il y avait de quoi être choqué.

" Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? " S'exclama t-elle tandis qu'elle attrapait désinfectant et bandages dans l'armoire la plus proche. D'un geste sûr elle posa le matériel sur la table de chevet située à côté du lit sur lequel s'était posée Ai avant d'aller dans la pièce voisine. Elle en revint avec du coton et différents produits nettoyants allant du démaquillant à l'alcool à 90 degrés en passant par le gel douche. Elle les donna à Hinata puis entreprit de s'occuper des blessures de la seconde après avoir tiré un rideau qui les sépara toutes les trois du reste de l'infirmerie. Hinata, ayant vérifié que la fenêtre était occultée, se déshabilla, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et testa plusieurs produits avant d'opter pour l'alcool, de loin le plus efficace.

"Après je veux que tu prennes une douche et que tu te passes cette crème hydratante sur tout le corps, l'alcool n'est pas bon pour la peau." Dit Shizune en lui tendant un pot en verre. Hinata attrapa l'objet, le déposa à côté d'elle et continua son nettoyage. A côté, l'infirmière massait de ses doigts délicats l'épaule gauche dénudée d'Ai lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Quelqu'un entra puis une voix masculine se fit entendre de l'autre côté du rideau.

"Shizune ?

- J'ai des patientes, répondit l'appelée.

- Hinata Hyuga et Ai Haibarai ? Demanda Iruka. Elles ont raté deux cours." Shizune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction des deux filles qui acquiescèrent silencieusement.

" Je les ai. Annonça t-elle.

- J'aurais besoin de leur poser des questions. Dit Iruka.

- Pose-les de là où tu es.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ? " Pour toute réponse Hinata frotta avec férocité le coton imbibé entre ses doigts fins et Ai se remettait à pleurer silencieusement.

" Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Annonça Shizune à haute voix, mais s'il te faut des raisons, je te garantis qu'elles ne sont pas là sous un faux prétexte. Je reviens," ajouta t-elle pour les deux lycéennes. Elle passa de l'autre côté du rideau et s'entretint à voix basse avec Iruka qui grommela une réponse dans laquelle les filles entendirent presque distinctement les mots "proviseur", "entretien" et "grave". Elles se regardèrent, Hinata presque propre et Ai bandée en pas mal d'endroits et explosèrent de rire devant leurs mines pitoyables. Et dire que c'était lundi...

L'enseignant avait prévenu la scolarité de l'absence de deux de ses élèves à l'inter-cours, Sasuke avait quant à lui totalement manqué cet état de fait, il faut dire que la Hyuga était loin d'être bruyante. Mais après réflexion, il ne l'avait en effet pas revu depuis la fin du cours de sport. Cela dit, qu'importait, il ne la voyait que rarement, bien qu'ils soient dans la même classe, elle avait tendance à se confondre avec les murs tant elle était discrète. L'absence n'avait en réalité guère été remarquée au sein de la classe, chacun vivant sa petite vie avec ses amis. Par contre elle avait bien amusée Sakura et Ino qui pouffaient en coin, les deux profitaient de la pause pour continuer à commérer sur les élèves des autres classes au grand damne de leur voisin, Shikamaru, qui aurait aimé pouvoir dormir dans le calme. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que les conversations tournent autour de cette absence soudaine mais dans cette classe de garçons les priorités n'étaient pas les mêmes, en fait, à part Sakura et Ino qui en riaient bien, seuls Naruto et Kiba s'interrogeaient.

Le cours reprit par l'annonce de leur professeur.

" J'ai des nouvelles de vos camarades, elles vont bien et devrait être de retour parmi vous cet après-midi. Devant le peu de réactions enthousiastes, il ajouta. Sortez feuilles blanches et stylos, interrogation surprise, tellement surprise que je n'ai pas encore de sujet mais je vais bien trouver..." La nouvelle fut accueillie par un soupir général mais tous s'exécutèrent et ce devoir fut particulièrement difficile...

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Ino et Sakura se retrouvaient à la cafétéria, en train de déposer leurs plats principaux sur leurs plateaux. Elles se frayèrent ensuite un chemin jusqu'à une table libre où elles commencèrent à déjeuner en commentant le dernier devoir.

" Il est complètement taré ce prof, soupira Sakura en secouant un peu de sel au dessus de sa salade, une dissert sur un sujet qu'on a à peine effleuré, c'est juste...

- Injuste. Termina Ino, une fourchette à la main, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on a fait de mal, bon ok Naruto était bruyant et Choji mangeait des chips, mais normal quoi...

- Tout à fait, confirma Sakura, et puis on faisait rien, il aurait pas dû nous punir...

- Alors les filles ? Ca a donné quoi ? " Tenten, une classe au-dessus des deux autres, venait d'arriver et de s'asseoir à table, à droite d'Ino. Ca faisant référence à une certaine blague mise au point la semaine précédente et visant une certaine fille dans la classe de Sakura et Ino. Les trois échangèrent un sourire complice.

" Génial, t'aurais vu sa tête, s'esclaffa Ino, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Sakura, c'était juste... parfait, magnifiquement orchestré. Merci moi.

- Et mon père pour le pot de peinture, dit Tenten.

- En plus, on a enfermé la nouvelle dans son casier, je pensais pas qu'elle rentrerait...

- Sérieux ?" Elles discutèrent ainsi joyeusement tout au long du repas, fières de leurs exploits et réfléchissant aux suites à donner.

Quelques tables plus loin, sortant du bureau du proviseur, l'ancienne fille bleue et l'ex-fille rouge déjeunaient elles aussi, apprenant à se connaître un peu mieux. Pour l'heure elles faisaient le tour du réfectoire des yeux, Hinata décrivant chacune de ses connaissances à Ai.

" Tu vois le "BBTAT" assis à côté de Naruto ? Demanda la brune.

- Le BB-quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

- Ah, toutes les filles l'appellent comme cela : le beau brun ténébreux absolument torride alias Sasuke Uchiwa. Répondit Hinata avec sarcasme, tu visualises le stéréotype du mec le plus populaire du lycée ?

- Genre le capitaine de l'équipe de foot qui a remporté le championnat national grâce à lui?

- Exactement, sauf qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de baseball. Mais tu as l'idée. Toutes les filles lui courent après, j'ai un grand respect pour lui il est toujours si... impassible, j'aurais craqué il y a longtemps à sa place, mais il est juste trop... prétentieux, arrogant.

- Hum, répondit Ai en mordant dans une frite et en laissant son regard se porter sur les autres membres de sa classe.

- Ouais, pas très intéressant, s'excusa Hinata.

- Si si, je suis juste un peu fatiguée." Précisa Ai en reportant son attention sur son... amie ? Elle ne la connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques heures et l'expérience avait déjà prouvé que les filles ici pouvaient être teigneuses. Elle prit le temps d'observer la Hyuga plus attentivement, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de peinture. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son joli visage, dommage que sa franche soit aussi longue, elle cachait partiellement ses yeux Hinata lui paraissait toute mignonne, gentille, timide certes, mais intelligente et futée. 'Ce genre de filles a usuellement beaucoup d'amis' Songea la nouvelle en repensant à ses anciennes camarades de lycée.

" Les gens me prennent souvent pour la bonne poire" Enonça Hinata comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. " Je dois être trop gentille, insignifiante.

- Et bien, tu m'as quand même sortie de mon casier, sans toi j'y serais encore. Essaya de plaisanter Ai avant de détourner la conversation. Et sinon les autres ?

- Oh il y a de tout, la plupart des garçons sont sympas, je passe pas mal de temps avec eux finalement, dommage qu'on soit arrivées aussi tard ce midi, je te les aurais présentés en mangeant. Dans l'ensemble on s'entend bien, à part les deux qui croient dominer le monde."

Vint le temps de retourner en classe, au grand désarroi de tous les élèves. Hinata fut rejointe par Kiba qui l'agressa presque tant il était curieux de connaître la raison de son absence du matin. L'enseignant arriva et tous gagnèrent leurs places, sortant leurs affaires en silence.

" Bien, annonça Hayate, bien que vous soyez une classe d'élite, il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'apprendre l'esprit d'équipe, vous aurez quatre gros projets cette année à préparer en binôme, plus l'obligation de vous inscrire à l'un des clubs de l'école, je vous fais passer la liste des binômes pour mon projet ainsi que la liste des sujets associés, après nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre. "

Il déposa une feuille sur le bureau le plus à sa gauche, Shino et Choji, qui y jetèrent un oeil rapide et la firent passer derrière, Ai, située dans la même colonne y eut bientôt accès. Hinata l'interrogea du regard, ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un coup de menton vers le fond de la classe, rien de passionnant. Totalement à l'autre bout de la classe, Hinata devrait attendre encore un moment avant de connaître le nom de son binôme, à moins que celui-ci ne le lui fasse comprendre. La solution arriva plus tôt qu'elle ne le cru, lorsque la feuille fut entre les mains de Sakura et Ino. Le regard noir tellement haineux qu'elles lui lancèrent ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Sasuke...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Review? **

**Axel.**


	2. Une idée folle

**Titre : RAS Les Rêves de l'Auteur Surmené  
Auteur: Axelanderya  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Genre: Schoolfic glauque à la fois comme les autres et différente.**

**fanfic #2 :RAS_V3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Une idée folle.**

'Quand il avait dit projet, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça.' Soupira Sasuke en s'appuyant sur son balai. Il parcourut des yeux l'étendue du travail encore à accomplir soit la moitié du troisième étage. Deux binômes par étage, armés de balais et de serpillières, chargés d'enlever la moindre poussière. Sasuke soupira une seconde fois et se remit au travail. Au moins sa binôme était efficace et peu encombrante en effet, un peu plus loin, Hinata passait ses nerfs sur le sol poussiéreux, aussi peu enthousiaste que lui à effectuer cette tâche. L'équipe enseignante avait vraiment été vache sur ce coup-là, en parlant d'enseignant, leur encadrant principal passa auprès d'eux, inspectant les travaux. Il eut un geste appréciateur et repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Sasuke haussa les épaules et reprit son travail. Ils leur fallu trois heures pour s'acquitter entièrement de la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Avec une joie non dissimulée, Hinata passa une dernière fois le balai. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui rangeait ses outils dans le placard prévu à cet effet.

"Enfin terminé, dit-elle avec soulagement.

- Certes, ne reste plus que trois autres "projets", souligna l'Uchiwa, je cherche encore l'intérêt pédagogique." Un ton neutre, sans air blasé, Hinata nota ce côté sociable du brun, il ne le laissait que rarement paraître mais finalement il était assez attentif au monde qui l'entourait. Elle profita de ce moment privilégié pour développer leur proximité, enfin elle, lui adressa la parole.

" Tu as déjà reçu ton activité extra-scolaire ?

- Oui, ils ont cru bon de m'intégrer au club de littérature. Dit sans joie l'Uchiwa. On se retrouve à parler contes de fées, vraiment aucun intérêt...

- Et bien, répondit Hinata, sache que tu as devant toi la princesse des tomates." Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt et l'observa. Elle était souriante et enjouée mais non, elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

"Hn ? Pardon ?

- C'est une idée de Temari, notre rédactrice en chef au journal, ou Sergent-chef comme elle nous impose de la nommer. Nous avons chacun un surnom, qu'elle a choisi avec soin ou presque." Rit Hinata à l'évocation de ces souvenirs...

Si elle en croyait l'email reçu la veille, elle était attendue au club journal à neuf heures. Dans leur grande bienveillance, les enseignants avaient choisi de réserver toute la matinée à la découverte des nouveaux clubs et tout l'après-midi à l'exécution du premier projet, pas de cours donc. Cela dit, le dimanche, ils avaient rarement cours... Et se lever le dimanche matin n'était pas pour enchanter la jeune fille, enfin. A neuf heures moins cinq elle était donc devant la porte du local du club journal, un peu hésitante elle frappa brièvement. Pas de réponse. Hinata soupira et se recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur situé en face. Elle déposa son sac à côté d'elle, retira sa veste en jean noir et attendit. Deux minutes après, Choji arriva, la salua et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Club journal toi aussi ? Demanda t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas de corvée photocopies, blagua Hinata.  
- Qui sait ? Cela renforcerait ton esprit d'équipe avec la photocopieuse, continua Choji en ouvrant une boîte de cookies. Tu en veux un ?

- Avec plaisir." Ils grignotèrent un cookie, puis deux et eurent le temps de terminer le paquet avant que le rédacteur en chef, ou plutôt la rédactrice en chef, n'arrive avec quarante minutes de retard, suivie par Gaara.

" Je suis désolée, s'excusa Temari en déverrouillant la porte et en les invitant à entrer, mais quelqu'un avait coupé l'eau chaude chez moi, débranché mon réveil et crevé les roues de mon vélo. Mais je n'accuse personne, ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son frère cadet."

La pièce était de taille moyenne, avec une longue table centrale recouverte de papiers en tout genre et des bureaux et des armoires répartis le long des murs.

" Bien, choisissez-vous un bureau parmi les trois libres, ils sont faciles à repérer, ce sont les seuls bureaux rangés. Déposez vos affaires et venez autour de la grande table. " Le ton autoritaire qu'elle employa les dissuada de tout commentaire, le prof encadrant le journal devait être fier de l'avoir dans son équipe. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, Hinata récupéra un bureau coincé entre deux armoires, Choji un bureau placé sous une fenêtre et celui de Gaara était à moitié caché au fond. 'Comme son nouveau propriétaire.' Songea Hinata avec amusement, elle attrapa papier et crayon et vint s'asseoir à la table de réunion, repoussant deux piles de documents pour se faire une petite place. Les deux autres arrivèrent ensuite et Temari put commencer.

" Bien, vous avez été affectés au club journal, ça vous plaît tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Ebisu et moi avons réfléchi au projet commun que vous devrez effectuer durant cette année ici et notre choix s'est porté sur un grand reportage : en octobre prochain se déroulera la finale du championnat régional de la ligue lycéenne de baseball, elle aura lieu ici, nous accueillerons les deux équipes finalistes ainsi que des délégations officielles de lycées, des supporters, des journalistes régionaux etc. Vous allez couvrir l'évènement et toute sa préparation, c'est-à-dire des articles réguliers pour maintenir les lecteurs au courant et une grande enquête. Ai-je été claire ?

Trois hochements de tête lui répondirent.

- Bien, continua t-elle, sinon vous aurez chacun une chronique régulière à tenir, je compte sur vous pour des informations de qualité, Hinata ? " La désignée sursauta à l'écoute de son nom et ses joues se rosèrent instantanément.

"Oui ?

- Je te charge des diffusions officielles de l'établissement, ça peut paraître ennuyeux mais on y apprend plein de choses utiles. Oh et vu ton magnifique rougissement tu publieras sous le pseudo de 'Princesse des Tomates'. Ah oui, c'est moi qui choisi les noms de plume. Choji, la rubrique bons plans, et ne mange plus jamais de cookies sans m'en laisser un de côté, vu ?" Choji explosa de rire en voyant son regard menaçant mais acquiesça.

" Ca me va.

- D'ailleurs tu seras 'Cookie', j'en ai décidé ainsi, quant à toi petit monstre..." Dit Temari avec ton de rage en se tournant vers son frère. "Mais où est-il ?" Hinata et Choji furent aussi surpris qu'elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu ou vu partir. De sa présence dans la salle il ne restait que la porte du club ouverte, créant un courant avec l'une des fenêtres entrouverte un peu plus tôt par la rédactrice en chef.

" Quant à toi ! Hurla t-elle férocement en passant la tête dans le couloir, tu auras la rubrique vie lycéenne, et ton pseudo sera 'Courant d'Air' ! Non négociable ! Salle gosse !"

" Le coup de la chaudière, ca ne m'étonne pas de Gaara, il récidive en plus, commenta Sasuke.

- Ah bon ? En tout cas Temari était furieuse, au point qu'elle l'a signalé à son responsable. Et toi, la réunion ce matin ?

- Pas grand-chose d'intéressant, répondit Sasuke, je suis avec Ino et Shino, il va falloir que l'on commente des oeuvres d'auteurs inconnus morts il y a des siècles. Rien de bien intéressant."

Ils continuèrent à discuter en descendant les escaliers qui les séparaient de la sortie. Dans la cour ils retrouvèrent un Naruto en pleine forme avec un Shikamaru blasé ainsi qu'Ai et Kiba qui étaient tous deux trempés.

"On a fait une bataille d'eau savonneuse, expliqua Kiba en voyant l'air surpris d'Hinata. Le prof nous a filé un "projet" en plus pour la peine. Soupira l'adolescent en retirant un peu de mousse de son bras. Mais c'était drôle. Ajouta t-il en regardant Ai qui pouffa et confirma.

- Et vos clubs ? Demanda Sasuke d'un air vaguement intéressé, vous êtes mieux tombés que moi ?

- Galère.

- Héhé, ce que veut dire Shikamaru, c'est qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de pompomboys avec Sai et moi, traduisit Kiba.

- Oh, je suis déjà dans l'équipe, mentionna Ai, on va s'éclater cette année.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, galère.

- Ai et moi on se retrouve en peinture avec Sakura. Annonça Naruto, je suis enchanté, ou pas. Argh pourquoi on a pas eu de sport. J'aurais presque préféré être pompomboy !

- Hey ! Arrête Naruto je prie pour que ce ne soit pas une bande de larves. Répliqua Kiba.

- C'est très sportif, ajouta Ai, rien à voir avec des larves, en plus pour la cohésion de groupe il n'y a pas mieux, et les cris de la foule qui t'encouragent, la tête des cruches de l'équipe adverse quand elles voient notre chorégraphie, ahhh...

- Toi t'as déjà été pompomgirl. Commenta Sasuke.

- Oh oui, deux fois championnes régionales, et vice-championnes nationales en titre, allez les Ours !"

Sur ces paroles un peu folles, tous se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez lui, plus ou moins heureux de sa journée. Sasuke gagna la grande demeure familiale, vide pour changer, et monta dans sa chambre après avoir dégager ses chaussures d'un geste souple des jambes. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour ranger.

Il récupéra quelques vêtements et prit une longue douche brûlante. 'Club de littérature, club de nazes' songea t-il, 'je me demande comment des gens peuvent s'y inscrire volontairement'. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et se concentra sur la douceur de l'eau qui tombait sur son corps fatigué. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il attrapa sa tenue de sport et l'enfila, après un bref passage devant le miroir pour se passer un coup de peigne, il retourna dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire quelques étirements. Cette année encore il avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe de baseball et tenait à conserver une bonne condition physique. Vingt minutes plus tard, il descendait dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture. Posés bien en évidence contre le frigo, deux petits mots lui étaient adressés : " Dîner de travail avec des fournisseurs, rentrerai tard, papa. " et " Dîner d'affaires avec des clients, ne m'attendez pas, maman." Lu t-il à voix haute. 'Bon, pizza ce soir.' Il soupira devant ce dimanche qui finalement ressemblait bien aux autres. Sa vie était décidément vide de présence parentale, entre son père styliste de renom et sa mère requin dans l'industrie pharmaceutique, il n'y avait guère de temps pour les repas de famille. Ajoutez à cela un frère parti à l'autre bout du pays pour fuir cette ambiance et vous obtenez un Sasuke qui saisit son portable et sélectionna l'un de ses numéros favoris avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

Il y eut deux sonneries puis son ami décrocha.

" Yep.

- Pizza jeux-vidéos chez moi ce soir ça te branche ?

- Tes vieux sont encore en vadrouille ?

- Exact. Alors ?

- J'arrive dans une heure.

- A plus." Ne restait plus qu'à tuer le temps en attendant...

#-#

Lundi matin arrive toujours trop vite, tous les élèves vous le diront et Kankurô était d'accord avec eux. Il s'était adonné à sa passion tout le week-end et en avait oublié de se reposer. Ainsi, à sept heures ce matin-là, il était debout, douché et habillé. Il descendit dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café bien chaude. Il y ajouta un peu de sucre en poudre et en but une gorgée avant de la recracher aussitôt. 'J'en ai marre de leurs puérilités.' Maugréa t-il, 'du sel, c'est tout ce que Temari a trouvé, elle aurait pu au moins me prévenir...' Il nettoya ses saletés puis vida sa tasse dans l'évier avant de s'en servir une seconde. Cette fois-ci il fit attention et alla chercher la brique de lait rangée dans la porte du réfrigérateur. Il s'en versait un nuage lorsque Gaara apparut dans la cuisine, de fort mauvaise humeur. Il imita son aîné en récupérant un mug dans le placard et y versant une dose d'or noir. Il regarda son frère reposer la brique de lait sur la table et posa la main sur le sucre en poudre.

"Depuis quand tu mets du lait dans ton café ? T'es devenu une 'gonzesse' ma parole ?

- Oh depuis quelques jours, les matins où j'ai besoin de douceur...

- Hmm " Marmonna Gaara dédaigneux tandis qu'il se servait un peu de sucre sous le regard attentif de Kankurô qui maintenait sa tasse devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire naissant. Et il ne fut pas déçu car, comme son frère quelques minutes avant lui, Gaara recracha son café avec une expression de dégoût.

"Temari..."Il jeta un regard mi-noir mi-interrogateur à Kankurô qui sourit en coin.

" Les gonzesses mettent peut-être du lait dans leur café mais au moins je n'y mets pas de sel... Par contre je n'y suis pour rien, ajouta t-il précipitamment pour s'innocenter, je suis hors de vos histoires moi." Dit-il alors qu'il faisait un peu de vaisselle avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Gaara soupira en jetant le contenu de sa tasse. Une heure plus tôt elle s'était déjà vengée des petites plaisanteries qu'il lui avait faites hier, l'eau chaude et le vélo. En représailles elle avait dissimulé sept réveils dans sa chambre qui avaient sonné à vingt minutes d'intervalle depuis cinq heures du matin. C'était de bonne guerre mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui bougerait aujourd'hui.

Et ça commença avec le gamin qu'il croisa en sortant de chez lui, quelle idée de faire du vélo sur le trottoir ? Enfin, il a goûté au béton de la chaussée, ça lui apprendra à passer devant un Gaara de mauvais poil. Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

#-#

" Alors, alors ? Avait demandé Temari en croisant Kankurô qui remontait dans sa chambre après son petit-déjeuner.

- Oh il est furieux, visiblement les réveils plus le sel ont fait leur effet, par contre tu aurais pu me prévenir. Je n'aime pas me retrouver au centre de vos rivalités.

- Désolée, c'est juste que je n'ai eu l'idée que cette nuit, il a fallu que je fasse vite pendant que Gaara prenait sa douche vers deux heures du matin. Quant au sel, tu dormais déjà quand je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir...

- Moui. " Il préféra ne pas insister et alla chercher ses affaires en vue de se rendre en cours sans attendre son frère et sa soeur. Il arriva donc tôt au lycée et se dirigea presque instinctivement vers sa salle préférée, l'atelier de peinture. Il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps loin d'un pinceau, en vérité, il aimait la création, la subtilité des teintes, les contrastes, les proportions harmonieuses. Enfin un domaine où il se sentait bien... Il entra dans l'atelier pour s'apercevoir qu'il y a avait déjà quelqu'un, une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Elle dessinait à main levée la corbeille à côté d'elle, reproduisant les formes sur la toile à l'aide d'un fuseau.

" Bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un un lundi matin, ici... Dit Kankurô en s'approchant.

- Bonjour, répondit Ai, j'ai intégré ce club hier, punition générale, et ma mère m'a déposée tôt ici."

Kankurô se déplaça autour d'elle pour admirer la toile, les traits étaient fins, tracés sans tremblements.

- Tu dessines depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-il relativement impressionné.

- Depuis que je peux tenir un crayon, ma mère est une snob coincée qui se veut artistique. Vu qu'elle n'a jamais eu de talents particuliers, elle m'a payé des leçons d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Quel gosse de huit ans aimerait savoir jouer de la harpe ? " Kankurô sourit en imaginant Temari plus petite bien droite derrière une harpe trois fois plus grande qu'elle.

" Et toi tu peins depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-elle en reposant son fuseau.

- Quelques années, c'est un truc que je suis seul à faire chez moi et... j'aime bien.

- D'accord. Elle le regarda intensément, un peu hésitante à vrai dire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment tourner sa phrase.

- Tu as une question peut-être ? Demanda Kankurô tandis qu'il plaçait une toile blanche sur un chevalet voisin et disposait ses pinceaux fétiches dans un pot.

- C'est un peu délicat, répondit-elle, on a ce projet à faire, c'est un peu barbare et je...

- Tu veux de l'aide. Termina Kankurô.

- Plutôt un partenariat, rectifia Ai en attrapant des crayons gras et en ajoutant quelques touches de couleur ça et là.

- C'est quoi le thème ?

- "Le pur". " Le type même de thèmes qui ne veulent rien dire, typique d'Ibiki. Kankurô réfléchit un instant, n'étant pas puni, il n'était pas soumis à ces "projets" supplémentaires comptant pour la moyenne des élèves de la classe d'Ai, néanmoins un petit challenge en art pourrait s'avérer intéressant...

" Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour l'art ?" Ai le regarda, surprise par sa question, il semblait très sérieux en plus. Il la regardait fixement, essayait-il de lire dans ses pensées ?

" Jusqu'où penses-tu nous faire aller ? Tenta t-elle, incertaine.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour l'art il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Alors ? Répéta t-il.

- Tu me fais un peu peur là.

- Pff, tu me déçois, enfin, de la part d'une fille ce n'est pas étonnant." Ca marchait toujours, les filles étaient tellement susceptibles.

" D'accord, je relève ton défi, travaillons ensemble et j'irai jusqu'au bout." Elle le regarda avec une expression déterminée dans le regard, ce nouveau projet s'annonçait très drôle...

" Ca tombe bien car je viens d'avoir une idée de toile."

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Review?**

**Axel.**


End file.
